Il n'y a pas que les Loups-Garous
by AUDAMNEDUNLOUP
Summary: Stiles est vraiment un jeune homme avec beaucoup d'imagination et lorsqu'un soir il se retrouve dans une position peu favorable en compagnie d'une chose complètement folle . Son imagination dépasse les limites du possible .


**Bonjour ou bonsoir les amis ! Voici donc mon deuxième one shot concernant toujours...TEEN WOLF ! **  
**dans cet Os j'ai voulu tenter l'humour, c'est donc à vous de me dire si oui ou non c'est une réussite ou un vrai crash qui mérite la suppression de la fiction .**  
**Bises, Marion .**

* * *

**S**i une définition du terme meilleur ami devait se faire en cette circonstance, Stiles Stilinski n'hésiterait pas plus d'une seconde à la réciter haut et fort à celui qui depuis son huitième anniversaire avait le privilège d'être nommé ainsi .  
Il est vrai qu'il est parfois difficile de supporter ses grands débats d'hyperactif, mais est-ce vraiment une bonne raison pour abandonner son meilleur ami aux grilles du lieu le plus fantastique qui puisse exister dans Beacon Hill ? Non ce n'est pas une raison .  
Comme ce n'est pas une raison de ne pas rendre les clés de sa voiture à son propriétaire parce qu'on doit rejoindre sa petite amie à l'autre bout de la ville . NON ce n'est pas une raison .  
Mais par quelle malédiction était passé l'unique fils du shérif pour qu'autant de malheur lui arrive ce soir .  
Poussant un long soupir de mécontentement, il jeta la tête en arrière et loucha sur la vieille pancarte en bois qui était placée sur les barrières du lieu qu'il voulait visiter depuis sa fermeture...

« Le Parc des horreurs . »

Ce qui était une horreur, c'était d'être coincé là, sans que son super pote aux pouvoirs de lycanthrope puisse défoncer la grille pour que vous vous éclatiez avec des manèges dignes d'un film d'épouvante . ÇA c'était l'horreur, et il le ferait rappeler à Scott et aussi à Allison . Puisque c'est elle qui a appelé le bêta avec une envie urgente, elle aussi aurait droit à une tirade lui rappelant l'immense solitude qu'avait ressentie Stiles devant les grilles du parc...  
« Ils vont voir eux, et puis j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas faire cette envie urgente dans ma voiture parce que je ne vais pas supporter de la reconduire en savant ce qui s'est passé dedans . C'est vrai quoi, ne moi-même j'y ait jamais rien fait et voila qu'un soir monsieur et mademoiselle décident de si amu ... »

Le jeune homme se tut en entendant un bruit sourd à sa droite . Il ne manquait plus que ça, qu'il se fasse découper comme un saucisson par je ne sais trop quel psychopathe .  
Rassemblant le peu de courage qu'il avait, il fit un pas en avant et eut pour réponse un grognement animal .  
Un raton laveur ? Il était fort possible en ce lieu peu fréquenté par les services de nettoyage publiques . Oui surement un raton laveur mais pas une bête sauvage qui le dévorerait sans pitié pour le transformer en son apprenti abruti bon à aboyer à la lune .  
Ce n'était qu'un raton laveur , se rassurer Stiles alors qu'il glissait sa main dans la poche de son jean pour récupérer son portable . Portable ?  
Oui, il avait fallu qu'il l'oublie sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture . Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi le monde s'acharnait autant contre le jeune homme ?  
Ne pouvant plus tenir il lança un coup dans le vide et percuta une canette de soda qui atterrit contre quelque chose d'assez imposant . Quelque chose qui était plutôt...quelqu'un... Quelqu'un qui pourrait ...

« Oh mon Dieu, un Raton-Garou ! »

Ouvrant grand les yeux, Stiles croisa des doigts pour ne pas se faire tuer d'un unique coup de griffe . Il était persuadé que ses longues tirades pouvaient mettre KO, même un raton-Garou .

« Monsieur le raton-Garou je vous en prie de ne pas me transformer parce que même si se serrait une expérience enrichissante de découvrir les plaisirs de la vie de Raton, je ne pense pas que ce soit un truc fait pour moi . Vous voyez le truc quoi . Genre avec un gros museau tout moche ! Ne vous énervez pas je veux pas dire par là que vous êtes moche puisque je vous ai jamais vue, mais si je garde l'idée que j'ai en tête il est fort possible que vous ayez une sorte de masque naturel autour des yeux et je veux pas vous vexer mais en général ça n'attire pas les filles sauf si on s'appelle Zorro ! Peut-être qu'enfaite-on devrait vous appeler Raton-Zoro ça convient plus à la situation non . Ouais mais du coup si on dit Raton-Zoro ça sortirait du contexte que vous hurlez à la pleine Lune et que vous vous transformez en super ration garou Zorro . Je sais pas si vous avez suivi mon raisonnement mais moi je me comprends c''est déjà ça non ... ? »

Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser Stiles Stilinkski avait une limite de paroles et il venait de le franchir . Faisant un pas maladroit en arrière , il renversa une poubelle qui l'accueillit de la plus élégante des façons.

« Mon Dieu , mon Alpha serra un raton laveur ... »

Attendant simplement – et surtout avec beaucoup de crainte – que l'attaque arrive, le jeune hyperactif ferma ses prunelles chocolatées .  
Le raton-Garou s'approchait de plus en plus et à présent il pouvait même sentir sa...main ?  
Sa main sur son avant-bras pour l'aider à se redresser sur ses deux pieds . Avait-il rêvé ? Personne ne voulait le transformer en bête de la nuit .  
Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, c'est dans des prunelles rouge sang qu'il se plongea...

« Je savais pas que tu étais Raton-Garou aussi ! »

Fut la seule chose que trouva le jeune Stilinski à dire au terrible Alpha au nom de Derek Hale qui était planté devant lui avec les traits fermés et très agacés...

« tu n'as pas fini avec ça Stilinski .

-J'aurais fini quand j'aurais envie d'avoir fini, mais là je n'ai pas envie alors je ne finis pas ! »

Un grognement de la part du loup fit changer d'avis à l'adolescent qui déglutit avec difficulté alors qu'il s'éloignait d'un pas de la bête .  
« Tu...tu es venue me chercher ? Scott a eu l'intelligence de voir que j'étais en pleine nature et qu'il fallait me sauver !

-Non je suis venu récupérer les dix dollars que tu me dois Stilinski .

-Mais depuis quand je te dois dix dollars ? Je t'ai jamais emprunté d'argent de ma vie ! Jamais, et je sais pourquoi je l'ai jamais fait d'ailleurs ! Tu as cette tête de rapace à qu'il ne faut jamais emprunter du fric ! »

C'est sûrement le mot rapace qui fut de trop puisque Stiles finit le dos contre les grilles qu'il fixait un peu plusieurs tot . Le loup le tenant par le col, il était plus qu'en état de faiblesse...

« Je te dis que tu me dois dix dollars Stilinski, alors tu me les rends .

-Tu es venue ici uniquement pour que je te rende dix dollars que je ne t'ai jamais empruntés .

-Tu vois une autre raison pour laquelle je serrais venue peut-être .!

-Me sauver peut-être ? - tenta Stiles avec un léger sourire - .

-Je n'ai pas mon temps à perdre à te sauver . »

L'unique fils du shérif se mordit la lèvre inférieure et tenta de prendre un petit air abattu .

« Je te donne vingt dollars si tu me sauves .

-Ta vie ne vaut que vingt dollars Stilinski .

-J'ai que vingt dollars sur moi, alors pour l'instant ouais elle ne vaut que ce prix . . . »

Derek leva les yeux vers la demi-lune qui prenait de l'ampleur entre les étoiles , et peu à peu ses doigts se décontractèrent sur le col du jeune hyperactif .  
Il n'était pas si affreux qu'on pouvait le penser et s'il était ici c'était bien pour une raison . Récupérer Stiles et non ces dix dollars imaginaires .  
Comment avait-il su que le jeune homme se trouverait ici ?  
La réponse ne peut être qu'évidente quand on a un odorat comme le sien et une poigne qui fait craquer tout le monde, surtout Mccall et sa petite chasseresse qui friquote du côté de sa propriété .  
Roulant comme un dingue, il était arrivé devant les grilles du parc et il avait vu cet idiot de stilinski se faire un monologue puis un autre et encore un autre . Ce garçon le surprendrait toujours à parler pour ne rien dire , mais au fond il

« Alors Derek, tu me ramènes chez moi . - Dit Stiles pour ramener le loup de ses pensées -.

-Vingt dollars et pas moins ou sinon je te laisse au milieu des bois .

-Je te les donne de suite si tu me décolles des grilles ! »

Derek grogna par habitude et détacha Stiles pour que celui-ci lui tende la somme voulue .  
Une fois la chose faite il fit comprendre au jeune homme de le suivre pour se rendre à la voiture .  
Ils roulèrent une bonne demi-heure sans qu'un bruit ne se fasse . Et pour tout dire c'était tout simplement parce que Stiles avait trouvé les bras de Morphé . Sa tête posait contre la vitre, ses bras croisaient mollement .  
Profitant de l'instant Derek extirpa le billet de vingt dollars de la poche interne de veste et il le rendit à son hyperactif .

« Tu me les rendras plus tard mon petite Raton-Garou . . ."

* * *

**Et oui vous arrivez à la fin de cet OS , je vous souhaite une bonne continuation dans vos lectures et à bientôt . **

_** Marion**_


End file.
